


Einmal bis zum Mond und zurück....

by BVBJunkie



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:00:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22030687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BVBJunkie/pseuds/BVBJunkie
Summary: Roger und Kevin sind mit ihren Familien im Skiurlaub...
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Saw a picture of a goofy Roger wearing glitter sneakers... :D 
> 
> Nur was Kurzes, schnell hingekritzelt, aber die Hoffnung war da, dass es vielleicht auch noch andere Verrückte gibt, denen es gefällt... ;)

Roger war wach. Hellwach. Vielleicht hatte er am Vortag zu viel getrunken, vielleicht hatte er auch etwas Komisches geträumt, er konnte sich nicht erinnern. Er stieg aus dem Bett und schaute aus dem Fenster. Es schneite. Das erste Mal, seit sie hier in der abgelegenen Skihütte mit Kevin und seiner Familie ihren Skiurlaub verbrachten, schneite es. Schön. Roger lächelte. 

Er liebte Schnee. Nicht den kitschigen Weihnachtsmannschnee auf den auch dieses Jahr alle wieder so vergeblich gewartet hatten, sondern den Schnee weit draußen in der menschenleeren, ruhigen Natur, der ihn an seine Kindheit erinnerte. 

Roger zog sich ein langärmeliges Shirt über, ging die Treppen runter in das Wohnzimmer und öffnete leise die Tür. 

Die kühle Schneeflockenluft stieg ihm in die Nase und er atmete ein paar Mal tief durch. Herrlich. Es zog ihn sofort raus in den Schnee. 

Sein Blick fiel auf die vielen Stiefel, die von ihnen vor der Tür standen und er wusste nicht, wieso er es tat, wie er überhaupt darauf kam, vielleicht war es dem alkohollastigen, unglaublich albernen Vorabend geschuldet, aber als er Vanessas dicke, weiße, felligen Moonboots sah, hatte er einfach Bock sie anzuziehen. Und das tat er dann auch. Es fühlte sich irgendwie gut an. Etwas unerwartetes zu tun. Was niemand ihm zutrauen würde. Etwas albernes, für viele sicher auch befremdliches. Und zu denken: na und? Wieso nicht? 

Und so stand er dann auf der Terrasse im Schnee. In Moonboots, Shorts und Shirt. Dachte: Na und? Wieso nicht? Und fühlte sich gut. Irgendwie frei. Unbeschwert. Genoss die Wärme an den Füßen, die Kälte an den Beinen, die Schneeflocken, die auf seinen Wangen und der Nase schmolzen. Lachte leise, über sich, über seine Albernheit. 

Und dachte an den gestrigen Abend...


	2. Chapter 2

Kevin traute seinen Augen nicht. 

Er saß auf der Fensterbank oben in ihrem Schlafzimmer, konnte nicht mehr schlafen. Zu viel Alkohol. Oder hatte er vielleicht schlecht geträumt? Keine Ahnung. Hatte dem Schneetreiben zugeschaut und sich trotz seiner Familie, die er so liebte, einsam gefühlt. 

Und jetzt sah er Roger auf der Terrasse stehen, wäre beinahe bei dem Anblick von Roger in Vanessas Moonboots von der Fensterbank gefallen, hätte fast laut losgelacht, und doch kam sofort auch ein anderes Gefühl gleich hinterher, ob er wollte oder nicht, packte ihn, fesselte ihn. Rogers nackten Beine in den FellBoots, die muskulösen Oberschenkel, die eng anliegenden Pants, die Rundungen seines Hintern .. Fucking hell! Was für ein Anblick! Und war das nicht ein Zeichen? Ein Zeichen, auf das er schon so lange gewartet hatte? Gestern Abend hatte er es schon kaum noch ausgehalten. Sie verstanden sich doch so gut. Sie waren sich so nah...

Kevins Hand legte sich ganz automatisch in seinen Schritt. Verdammt, wenn Roger wüsste, wie sehr Kevin... Roger... seinen Körper, seinen fuckin Körper wie sehr er... Wie gerne er... Und wie er diesen Körper hier nun präsentiert bekam... Wie ein... Callboy oder so... Fucking hot!.. Und er wollte ihm so fucking nah sein... Er hatte so Bock zu Roger runterzugehen. 

Wieso machte er es eigentlich nicht einfach?


	3. Chapter 3

Roger hörte leise Schritte hinter sich. Nackte Füße auf Parkett. Kevin. Die Haare standen ihm zu Berge, Tshirt, Shorts. Ein schiefes Grinsen. Kam auf ihn zu, stellte sich hinter ihn, umschlang seinen Körper, streifte seine Oberschenkel und seine Mitte, raunte in sein Ohr "Du siehst so verdammt sexy aus". 

Roger konnte nicht leugnen, dass ihn das durchaus auch etwas stolz machte, dass Kevin ihn so sexy fand. Sogar in Moonboots. Oder gerade in Moonboots? Einmal bis zum Mond und... 

Er drehte sich zu ihm um, fuhr mit seinen Händen durch Kevins Haare am Nacken und küsste ihn. Vertraut. Weil sie sich doch schon so ewig kannten. Und so ewig liebten. Oder etwa nicht? 

Die Sehnsucht war viel zu groß, der Wunsch schon so oft in Gedanken durchgespielt, sie stolperten zum Sofa, Roger ließ sich in die weichen Kissen fallen, Kevin kniete sich vor ihn, schob Rogers Shirt hoch, seine Hände seine Lippen streichelten und liebkosten ihn, die Oberschenkel entlag, zogen an Rogers Pants, befreiten seinen Schwanz, der sofort wieder von Kevins Lippen umschlossen wurde, Spitze, Schaft, jingle bells all the way, und Roger stöhnte auf. 

Gott. 

Es war so gut. 

Seine Hände suchten Halt in Kevins Haaren...  
Und weil er schon so lange darauf gewartet hatte, wollte er auch alles. Kein langsames Herantasten, kein Vorfühlen, eine Hand auf Kevins Po, ein gerauntes "Darf ich?" musste reichen.  
Und es reichte. Kevin schaute ihm tief in die Augen, küsste ihn... 

Und dann gab es nur noch Bilder, die kurz aufblitzten, Kevin vor ihm auf Knien und Händen, Kevin auf dem Rücken, die Bewegungen eins mit ihm, Roger tief in ihm drin... 

Roger konnte nur ahnen wie es sich anfühlen würde... 

Die Bilder verblassten wieder. 

Er schaute ein letztes Mal in den Himmel, schüttelte sich die Schneeflocken aus den Haaren, zog die Moonboots wieder aus, das gute Gefühl war verflogen. Er stellte sich nun mit seinen nackten Füßen in den Schnee. Ja, das war er. Er war Roger Schmidt, Fußballtrainer, wohlhabend, glücklich verheiratet, hatte eine tolle Familie, das Glück war immer auf seiner Seite, er hatte ein perfektes Leben... 

Wenn da nicht manchmal diese Sehnsucht wäre...


	4. Chapter 4

Kevin wurde aus seinem Tagtraum gerissen, sah wie Roger die Moonboots auszog, sich barfuß in den Schnee stellte, hörte wie er die Treppe heraufkam und sich eine Tür erst öffnete und dann wieder schloss. 

Plötzliche Leere. 

Wieder diese Einsamkeit. 

Auch dieses Mal hatte er sich nicht getraut, den ersten Schritt zu machen. Zuviel Angst hatte er, sich alles nur einzubilden. Sich alles nur zu erhoffen.

Kevin seufzte, rutschte von der Fensterbank und legte sich zu Vanessa ins Bett. Die Frau, mit der er eine wunderbare Familie hatte. 

Und trotzdem würde er nun erst recht nicht mehr schlafen können...


End file.
